lolcatcrackersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bibberian Kingdom
The Bibberian Kingdom, also known as the United Monarchist Bibberian Tribal States, was a monarchist nation in Andorn which existed from 1681BM to 675BM at which time it was ended due to Bibbers became enslaved by the Goob. It covered an area of over 50,000 hectares at its peak in 978BM. The kingdom was founded in 1681BM by King Arnk Moonbibber who, through marriages and trade agreements which he had fostered since his rise to power in 1703BM, united the several Bibberian States of Andorn into a single kingdom. The last state to join was the Hotrock Tribe who lived in the Katrak Desert. The founding of the Bibberian kingdom marked the beginning of many advancements in education, technology, economics and standards of living for the Bibber species. Founding King Arnk Moonbibber first wrote about his plans to create a unified Bibber nation in 1707BM, when he was 29 years old. His diary from this time is one of the oldest written Bibber text documents ever found, indicating that Arnk was interested in literature. Arnk was born into the Noble Sea Tribe, one of the more wealthy and powerful Bibber tribes. His father was the leader of the tribe and after he died in 1703BM due to fatal injury, Arnk took over. King Arnk had been planning how to rapidly unite the Bibberian tribes for the previous four years and put his plans into play as soon as he came to power. King Arnk began by enacting treaties between some of the more powerful tribes, offering to share technologies that the North Sea Tribe had discovered. Two arranged marriages were made in 1702BM creating a strong alliance between three tribes. In 1700BM, King Arnk proposed an agreement that would allow him to rule over all allied tribes with the original kings retaining a large say in political decisions. Most tribes agreed to this after seeing how the Noble Sea Tribe had prospered from such leadership. Between 1700BM and 1690BM eighteen more Bibber tribes, mostly minor ones joined the nation, with some others being conquered after opposing it. Missionaries were sent out by King Arnk to spread propaganda to other tribes that refused to give up their independence and make them believe that they should. By 1685BM all but three tribes were united under the King Arnk with the remaining three being conquered by force over the next four years. King Arnk decreed all Bibbers as part of a Kingdom in 1681BM and declared them a single nation for the first time. Leaders The Bibberian Kingdom had eleven leaders from 1681BM to 675BM, spanning three families. The rulers are as follows: *King Arnk Moonbibber 1681BM - 1640BM *King Rari Moonbibber 1640BM - 1539BM *Queen Selernes Moonbibber 1539BM - 1476BM *King Darokrases Bankbibber 1476BM - 1320BM *King Eldrin Bankbibber 1320BM - 1301BM *King Rari Bankbibber 1301BM - 1164BM *Queen Tridulus Bankbibber 1164BM - 1030BM *King Trevalt Bankbibber 1030BM - 914BM *Queen Ores Bankbibber 914BM - 798BM *King Arnack Kitebibber 798BM - 712BM *King Drothes Kitebibber 712BM - 675BM